Cyrus' Dream Book
by Shaeda Ravens
Summary: This is a bunch of chapters about the random dreams I have. Be prepared for anything to happen! I haven't taken out or put in any extra stuff. The chapters will be really short, so don't hate. I can't help having short dreams! Plus, the dreams I have with anime characters in them, I could possibly make them into a whole new story, so if you guys want me to PM me and I'll get to it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay. Here's the thing. I recently had a weird dream. A very Cyrus dream. So, with the agreement of Chlora Valkyrie, I have decided to make every dream I have (If I can remember) into a chapter. And since I don't have dreams too often, this will be updated very slowly. I also have the stupidest dreams ON THE PLANET!**

 **I will be editing my dreams, as in making them sound better instead of the way I would SAY it in real life. I will not add or take out anything that has happened in my dreams. To get this chapter going, I will start with my most recent dream. I will then do chapters of a couple of dreams I can remember. I'll try to give you the approximate time it happened in my life. So without furthur adue...CHAPTER ONE! (I'm just going to make up a title for the chapters. Plus. These chapters will be super duper short.)**

 **Danger and Confusion**

I open my eyes. I am in a small room with one of my friends. Her name is Sheridan. It seems like we are in the interogation room of a jail or something. I try the door, but it won't budge. We're trapped. Suddenly, from no where, a white, smoke like gas starts to fill the bottom half on the room. For some odd reason, I know it isn't a good thing, but I also know that it's not from fire. It's some sort of gas that will either poison you or knock you out. Deep in my gut I know some random bad guys are in the hallway, doing this, because they want to catch Sheridan and I. I slap my hand over my mouth, tryin gnot to breathe in the gas. I turn to look at Sheridan, but I find her on a chair, that wasn't there before, which is on a table, that wasn't there before, and she's pulling at something on the wall, up by the ceiling,...that wasn't there before! She doesn't have to worry aboyut breathing in the gas, because she is abouve it. She finally pulls the mesh that she was pulling on free from the wall. That's when I realize, she was trying, and did, open an air vent! A WAY OUT! Or so I thought. She looks down at me, and footsteps sound outside the door. That bad guys are near.

"It's sealed and shoved full of paper. I can't get through!" Sheridan whispers to me. She quietly starts to pull out the bunched up pieces of paper. I jump down to the floor, bac into the gas, and try the door again.

Somehow, I get out of the room, leaving Sheridan to her work. The bad guys are gone, and I am technically free. **(But hey. It's a dream coming from ME!)** I immediately go into the next room over on the same side of the hallway. As I enter the new room, I find two more of my friends. Miriam and Alex. Miriam is on the randomly there chair that's on the randomly there table, and she's doing the exact thing Sheridan is doing! She takes no ontice of me. Alex, on the other hand. He is holding all of the bundles of paper Miriam is throwing out behind her.

Once again, a strange gas starts to flood the bottom half of the room. Only, this gas is green, not white. I know (for some rediculous reason) that this gas will poison you, paralyze you, then knock you out. My toes begin to tingle, indecating that they are falling asleep and are going numb! I can't wake them up or stop them from going completely numb.

I climb up onto the randomly there table with the randomly there chair on it.

"Move." I bark, pushing Miriam out of the way. The two gases I've been exposed to are beginning to affect me. I feel heavy, eyes droopy, numb, and I am really tired. I'm way past my "Loopy Tired" stage, and am smack dab in the middle of my "Grouchy Murderous Tired" stage. I slide myself into the air vent until the edge is at my waist. I claw the rest of the wads of paper out. As I'm finishing up, the vent veers to the right, and I see two small hands reaching for the last few pieces of paper. It's Sheridan!

The next thing I know,...I wake up from my dream,...Only...I'm not in my actual bed...I'm...looking out the window of...A HOTEL ROOM!? **(So I actually woke from a dream IN a dream!)**

A white car in a spotlight, stops in the middle of the road. The strange thing is, It's pitch black outside with no moon, the spotlight has no source, and my room is filled with the shadows and the blue-ish silver streaks of moonlight. I squint my tired eyes at the driver. He seems very familiar to me.

"Levi?" I ask quietly from being so tired. **(Levi is one of my older and favorite cousins.)** He look directly at me, and bright LAD lights turn on at the top of his car's windsheild. They move up and down, flashing and shinning in my eyes. I put my arm up to sheild my eyes, and I close them.

"Can you see me yet?" He asks, smiling, his voice clear as if he were right next to me. The lights turn off, and he drives away, although it looks more like he flew away. I belly flop back down on the bed like I do in real life.

I curl up, deep in the blankets, and open my eyes grogily. I turn my head enough to see my clock. 4:00 AM. Now I am LITERALLY awake. A few hours from school for my final exam this week.

Weird right!?

 **THAT WAS THE WEIRDEST DREAM I'VE AD IN A LONG TIME! I'm going to explain a few more things now. Well It might not really be explaining things, but you get it! Just so you know!**

 **There are some dreams I've had this past week about buses, but I can't remember them for the life of me. I've had such weird dreams about buses lately, because I guess it's how my body is handly the stress of exams. I also couldn't stop thinking of songs that I don't even like anymore! I couldn't talk right either...Anyway, back to the explainations!**

 **OH! BUT FIRST! Let me take a selfie! No! I won't do that on you. I meant to say, that it's January, I'm 14 right now, and I just finished exams today. *Deadpans* There's your approximate time line.**

 **I will try to get my two dreams from my childhood down soon, once I get the two dreams I had a short time ago. (What is up with me and two dreams I can actually remember around the same time!?) The dreams form my childhood are actually nightmares I jad when I was like 6. They were scary then, but now I laugh at how stupid they are! It's strange how they've stuck with me as random memories.**

 **SEE YOU IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! *Waves goodbye over enthusiastically***

 **(PS: The next chapter is SUPER DUPER SHORT! It'll take you like 5 minutes to read it all! XD!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! YOU CAME TO MY NEXT CHAPTER! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEE! YAH MISSED ME DIDN'T CHA? Or you just want to know what all happens in my other stupid dream I had...*Sad face***

 **EITHER WAY! YOUS BE HERE, SO READS ON, CHILD! I be not keeping you here as long as I does in the last chapter! :)) There is really nothing to tis chapter, so it's wicked short. SORRY! I DON'T HAVE VERY LONG DREAMS, PLUS I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT ALL HAPPENED! IT BE LOST TO ME! CHAPTER TWO!**

 **What Dah HECK Is THIS!?**

Out of nowhere, sirens wail, firetrucks zoom by, then a bus rolls after them. I stare stupidly at the bus as it follows the firetrucks to the scene of the fire. WHAT DAH HECK WAS THAT ABOUT!? WHY IS THERE A BUS FOLLOWING FIRETRUCKS TO THE SCENE OF THE FIRE!? I look down at my silver MP3. My favorite song is playing. The time it lasts before moving on to the next song is 2 hours and 8 minutes. I am at 0 hours 0 minutes and 0 seconds. WHY DO I HAVE A SONG ON MY MP3 THAT'S OVER 2 HOURS!? And if things couldn't get any weirder, the song takes up no space at all on my 4 gigabite MP3!

"What are you doing here!? It's danerous!" I look up at the sound of a young male voice. It's Mokoto from the Free! Eternal Summer! anime! He's wearing his fireman's suit, and black-ish grey streaks cover his face.

"Mokoto?" I ask, but he just picks me up bridal style.

"I've got to get you away, Cyrus. It's too dangerous for you to be here." He turns his back to the burning building, and arries me in th opposite direction of it. (Mokoto is in charge of getting everyone to a safe distance.) HE HAS SO FREAKIN STRONG ARMS AND MUSCLES! "I'm not going to let you get hurt." He vows to himself quietly...then...BLACK!

 **HAHA! THAT'S IT! MY DREAM IS OVER! It was really short, yes, but that's all that happened! I could easily turn this chapter into an all out story. But it's up to you. What do you think? Should I? Let me know in reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Are you ready to read the shortest fanfiction chapter ever!? This dream was like...10 seconds in my mind...so this will be like...5 sentences on here...so yeah. I just need to know if you have seen the kids movie Prince Of Egypt. If you haven't, then this dream will make no sense to you. So my apologize to you if you haven't. Just bear it with me please. CHAPTER 3!**

 **The Prince's Lullaby**

Moses throws Mary to the ground, and says that certain line that I can't remember. (XD!) He starts to storm off, but Mary begins to sing the lullaby Moses' true mother had sung the day she set him in the river.

" _Hush now, my baby. Be still now don't cry..._ " She sings. Moses turns to look at her, breathing hard.

 **AND THAT'S ALL I KNOW! The rest of my dream (If even had more of a dream) is floating in space, never to heard from ever again. TOLD YOU THIS IS THE SHORTEST FANFICTION STORY IN HISTORY! XD! WELL. I'd better get ready to remember another dream. Well, actually. I should type up the three other dreams I said I would. OH! THE TIMELINE! I had this dream the night after the time I had the dream my first chapter is about! SEE YOU IN MY NEXT WEIRD DREAM CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I'M BACK WITH A NEW DREAM I JUST HAD TWO NIGHTS AGO! I think my inner Natsu from Fairy Tail was comming out or something! Okay. That may have just gave away something, but probably not...XD! THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE NATSU IN IT OKAY! SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT IT DID! ANYWAY! ARE YOU READY FOR MY NEWEST DREAM!? My other dreams that I can remember that happened a while ago WILL BE POSTED AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

 **FIRE!**

I'm outside, and in the yard beside my house. Everything is black, and the ground, trees and some of the sky is either shades of red, orange, or a mix of both. (It's kind of like when you're in a pitch black room, then someone turns on a red light, so everything has a red-ish color to it.) I look to my left. My little brother, Jozombos, is beside me and in his winter outfit! Someone comes out of the house, and Jozombos and I run down a small hill, to my camp. It has no shelter yet, and there are a bunch of leaves and pine needles all over the floor of it. The thing is...THERE ARE NO PINE TREES IN THE AREA CLOSE ENPOUGH FOR MY CAMP TO HAVE GOTTEN SOME IN THERE!

I giggle as I run down the hill to my camp "GO! Go, go, go!" I laugh to Jozombos. He runs to the side, and I don't see him anymore. I reach my camp, not thinking about how pine needles got in it, and run around the turn. I skid, and almost fall over, but I catch myself. I find myself in an anckle deep stream, staring directly at a pile of pine needles ON FIRE! I begin to panic. MY CAMP WILL BURN DOWN! (In this dream I still have my common sense...for once!) I splash a bunch of the water, around my anckles, onto the fire. It goes out. But 2 seconds later, explodes into flames twice as big as before! These random copper/black looking indians come up to me. They speak in this weird language that sounds like JAPANESE! For no apparent reason, I understood what they said. They told me to do something that defies all logic and common sense...They want me to throw more leaves and pine needles onto the FIRE!

I obey, and the fire goes out! I look around me, and see the indians doing what I had on other piles that are on fire. There are around 6 or 7 other piles not being tended to, so I start on them. They suddenly burst into flames again, so I cover them again, then stomp on them until the leaves and pine needles are beat down like packy snow. The indians follow my lead, and soon, all the fires are out, and beat down. Smoke rises slowly from where the fires had been. I scan the area, no indians or my brother, Jozombos, to be found...

THEN I WOKE UP!

 **SO! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF** _ **THIS**_ **ONE!? HUH!? RETARDED! I watch too much english subbed animes...I hear too much Japanese now-a-days, that I'm halusinating about it in my dreams! ANYWAY!**

 **MY OTHER DREAMS FROM WAAAAAYYY EARLIER WILL BE COMMING SOON BEFORE ANY OTHER NEW DREAMS!**

 **SEE YOU IN MY NEXT DREAM CHAPTER! *waves goodbye over enthusiastically***


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! This chapter comes from waaaaayyy baack in the 1980s-WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHAT!? 1980s!? No. I mean back in 2015! (So for the time being when I'm typing this, it's from last year!) This dream (this time) actually DOES have Natsu Dragneel in it! NO LIE! It wa really REALLY VIVID, and I could control what was happening. Weird huh? Yeah...OH WELL! HERE YOU GO! CHAPTER 5! ( Sorry. It's really short again!)**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

It's dark outside, and the starts are twinkling sweetly. I find myself on my favorite hill a ways out behind my house. I look down, and see that I'm on a blanket with gentle greens and blues i the pattern of swirls all over it. A CD player plays quiet Zen music to my left, just barely on the dark green grass. **(A/N: I have NO CLUE why it's ZEN MUSIC, but this is me, so it makes sense. XD!)** I look up at the stars and see the perfect view of the full moon glowing like a pearl. It's blue-ish-silver rays shed tear colored light down on the trees and open river in the distance, tinting them with glitter. I lay down to star gaze, unaware of anyone being with me.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it." A male voice sounds from behind me, and a tiny bonfire starts up on a pile of wood.

"Yeah it is..." I sigh. But then it dawns on me. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ALONE! A-aren't I? I whip my head around to where the voice came from. "Wait, what!?" I'm staring face to face with Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. He seems to glow as the moonlight casts it's glossy waves onto him. He merely gives me one of his famous smiles, and slides over next to me.

"Let's star gaze for a while. You've been stressed lately, so I thought I'd give you a night to just relax and forget the world." He says smoothly, his voice a low hum. WHY IS HE ACTING SO DREAMY LIKE!? THIS IS NATSU DRAGNEEL FOR PETE'S SAKE! But because of my fangirlness, I take it, not about to leave it any time soon. He shuffles closer,a nd puts his arm around me. With me being exhausted, I lean against him, happily star gazing.

Once our butts start to go numb, we lay down, and Natsu throws a blanket over us. I snuggle up next to him, my head resting on his bare chest. He hugs me, and rubs my arm. I begin to lose consciousness, indecating I'm falling to sleep. The night sounds, and the zen music fades away, but a few things still sound relaxingly in my ears. The peaceful crackling of the fire relaxes me even more. I breathe in deeply, sighing as I breathe out. A smell that I'll never get tired of lingers in my nose...Burning Christmas trees... **(A/N: Okay, I bet you think that just killed the mood, but *sigh* It really smelled like burning Christmas trees! You know what a fresh (real!) Christmas tree smells like, right? Well I also love the smell of burning wood. So you just combine them, and there you go! What I smelled in my dream.)**

Believe it or not, that smell was comming from Natsu. **(A/N: DON'T ASK WHY!)** I breathe in the scent more as I slowly and gently stroke his scarf. It feels like velvety silk, that's softer than air. It also has a very fresh waterfall scent to it. **(A/N: *sigh* I love waterfalls...)** I hear Natsu's heartbeat, in sync with my own.

The last thing I know, is Natsu kisses my head, and whispers.

"I love you, Cyrus."

 **GAH! BEST DREAM EVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! I can still smell the waterfalls and burning Christmas trees...*stares off into space, sparkles in my eyes* Christmas tree waterfalls on fire...**

 **ANYWAY! BACK TO REALITY! (sadly...*#poutyface*) What did you think? I could make this into a oneshot or something! That is, if you want me to. Whatever you want. But yeah! That's my insane mind! Also. I knda thought that the whole "Burning Christmas Trees" moment was HILARIOUS! IT WAS A TOTAL MOOD KILLER! HAHA! XD! I don't know why it was all so day-dreamy an all, but it just was. I had stopped watching Fairy tail for a LONG TIME, so maybe that was my mind...trying to get me back to watching it...that happens sometimes! OH THAT REMINDS ME OF A NORAGAMI DREAM I HAD A LITTLE WHILE AFTER THIS ONE!**

 **Too bad. It'll have to wait until...THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAHAAAA! It's a right weird and short dream too. SO BE PREPARED TO GET THROUGH IT QUICKLY, YET PAINFULLY. Maybe confusedly...I dunno...WELL WHO CARES! JUst please review, maybe favorite or whatever, and I'll get right on to that Noragami dream. SEE YOU NEXT INSANE TIME! *waves goodbeye stupidly***


	6. Chapter 6

***Creepy music plays as you stare wonderingly at the back of a tall black chair.* Greetings...*A strange echoing female voice calls to you from behind the chair.* *It turns, and a young woman with rediculously long brown and red hair is found sitting in it with a calico kitten on her lap.* *The girl strokes the kitten* I'm surprised you made it here alive. *Her voice is eerily quiet* I thought my guards would have destroyed you by now...Well...You're lucky...Oh...and Cyrus is not here...She's gone on as trip...to the After Life! *woman shuddenly springs from chair after kitten bounces away. She throws her hands in the air* WHICH IS HEEEEEERRRREE! AND I'M CYRUS! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6 YOUNG GRASSHOPPER! Did I fool you? Probably not...BUT I DUN CARE! I WON'T KEEP YOU ANYMORE, SO GO READ THE CHAPTER, I MEAN! I'M SITTING HERE THINKING, WHY DAH HECK ARE YOU EVEN STILL HERE FOR!? WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS!? READ THE DANG CHAPTER ALREADY! SKIP ME! I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT *Don't let your dreams be "Dreams"...* GET IT!? I USED A QUOTE AND GAVE IT A NEW MEANING! I'M MAKING THE DREAMS I'VE HAD INTO STORIES! THEY'RE NOT DREAMS ANYMORE! HAHAHAHHHAAA! Oh, just stop reading this and go read the chapter. I'm done. GOODBYE! *slams door.* Also! *calls through the wall* If you don't know what Noragami is, or haven't seen Noragami OR Noragami Aragato, then this will make almost NO sense to you. But good for you if you DO know it! *Book floats from nowhere, chapter you're supposed to read written on its pages. You step closer to make out the words, and begin to read as the world around you and everything you know and love disappears!***

 **Noragami? OR WHAT- WHAT IS THIS!?**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

I stand, watching in horror as Lady Bishamon, covered in blight, screams at Yato. Yukine as Yato's sword, glows a light blue, and Yato glares at Bishamon with his heart freezing, icy eyes.

"You can make this stop, or you can watch me kill everyone again." Yato calls to her, voice almost colder then his eyes! Bishamon only becomes even more angered. She calls her giant bladed sword, and tries to slice Yato in half as she gives her war cry. He dodges easily. Then, she screams from more blight appearing and causing more pain. Above her head appears this big ball of red and yellow as she continues to scream in pain. **(A/N: Okay the ball thing looks exactly like the ball thing from the Atlantis movie when it's angry. Sorry to those who haven't seen it. Check out this link, and you'll see what it looks like when it's angry!** .ca/imgres?imgurl= . /atlantisthelostempire/images/a/a5/Heart_of_ /revision/latest%253Fcb%253D20120421170507 &imgrefurl= wiki/Heart_of_Atlantis&h=583&w=721&tbnid=sOUG0Lfv1f3VJM:&docid=yfQe2fxwyGLiPM&ei=hUnWVrezHOi5jgSOlo7YAQ&tbm=isch&ved=0ahUKEwj3ieOa9KDLAhXonIMKHQ6LAxsQMwgcKAEwAQ **Sorry. I know it's long. But imagine this picture with red and yellow, instead of white and blue. the blue is red and the white is yellow. WELP! BACK TO THE DREAM!**

Lady Bishamon then starts to glow that golden yellow color that Erza of Fairy Tail does when she requips. Bishamon does the same bending motion as Erza does during her requip at the begining, and as she strightens and spins, she floats up into the red-yellow ball thing. A bright regal purple light flashes blindingly, then an anime slash mark appears. It's heading straigh for Yato, but...One of BIshamon's regalias, her blessed vessel, gets in the way, so Yato doesn't take the hit. Blood splatters, and Bishamon gasps, instantly back to normal, blight and all. She doesn't seem to feel the pain the blight is inflicting uppon her as her regalia (Who's name I can't remember for the life of me!) tells her why Yato is actually her savior, and why he killed all her regalia before. (With him being the only survivor)

"He killed everyone, because I asked him to. You were going to die, so I asked him to help. I'm sorry, Lady Bshamon." As he passes out and Bishamon catches him, she sinks to a sitting position. Yato watches blankly, not willing to interrupt. Lady Bishamon throws back her head and cries, tears running down her face. As she cries, Hiyori enters the scene.

"She's crying like a baby..." She breathes.

 **AND THEN I WOKE UP! Most of this dream was exactly like the actual episode. SORRY IF I POILED IT FOR YOU! I WON'T SAY ANYMORE! But I'll tell you that I did my best to quote exactly, but I know I was off on a few things. Teehee...ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV IF YOU WANT. SEE YOU NEXT "SWIM TIME" AS THE END OF EVERY Free! Iwatobi Swim Club AND Free! EPISPODES WOULD SAY! HEH HEH! XD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! OKAY! I just had this random dream a little while ago (Today is March 4, 2016) and I can't remember the full details, but I tried. And those of you who are reading this, I'd like to recomend you to read my other stories that I have posted IF you like the anime Fairy Tail. You can read it if you want even if you haven't heard/seen Fairy Tail. Even if you don't like it, then you can read it if you want! I DON'T CARE! Anyway. I won't keep you anymore about Fairy Tail. Let's get back to my dreams since this** _ **is**_ **Cyrus' Dream Book, Chapter 6! Here's my weird dream!**

 **Say, whaaaaaaaaa?**

 **CYRUS' P.O.V**

I find myself sitting in the high school hall way from the movie High School Musical! **(A/N: WHAT EVEN! MY BRAIN IS SO WEIRD!)** I look to my right, and I find my friend Miriam sitting next to me. We have our lunches with us. **(A/N: Just like we do in real life at my actual high school!)** A few people pass, and I spot the guy I have a crush on. **(A/N:I don't even know the guy in real life. Never seen anyone who would relate appearances to him either! weird...and sorry for all the interuptions reader.)** His name is Chad. He has dirty blonde-ish-wheat golden hair that flies out on the sides. His smiles dazlingly to me as he passes. Then Miriam leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Chad's really cute." She whispers, and I nod, staring stupidly after him. "Think he likes you?"

I freeze, eyes wide before I slowly turn my head to look at her.

"Y-you think he...likes me? NO BOY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD LIKE ME LIKE THAT!" I pause as she just looks at me flatly. "W-well...I guess _one_ or _two_ guys might like me, but...you really think _Chad_ likes me?" I smile big, almost squealing quietly.

"Uh, yeah!" She replies, her tone of voice screaming "DUH!" Then she smiles mischiviously at me. "In one of my classes today, I heard him say that he was planning to ask you out sometime soon." My face heats up and I know I'm a firey red.

"R-really?" I force out. She looks at me.

"Yes I'm sure! A few of his friends were pestering him about it saying things like 'When are you gonna ask that girl Cyrus out?' and he answered with 'She's not _that girl_. She's Cyrus, and why do you guys care?' then another one said 'Well I think she's a cuty, and you'd be an awesome couple! Just ask her already!' and they went on and on until class started!" She smiles big at me as I darken two shades of red darker. I can't answer. So we sit there in silence for a few minutes, when I hear three male voice urging someone.

"Come on man! Just go!"

"Yeah! You said were going to today, and this is your last chance! School ends after lunch today!"

"And you don't know her number, or where she lives, or any of her friends' numbers, so you can't call her. Besides, asking in person is better. More appealing for a girl."

Then I hear my favorite voice in the whole world...Chad's voice. **(A/N: BWAHAAAAA! I'M SORRY! THIS DREAM IS SO STUPID TO ME! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE AND** _ **THIS**_ **IS WHAT I DREAM ABOUT! I'mma retard! *dies laughing at myslef* Sorry if I killed the moment!)**

"Alright, alright! I'm going, okay!? Jeepers you guys. I don't understand why you care so stinking much about this. This is just between me and her, but you are all acting like you have to guide me and be my always there wing men! I can do this. Just chill." Chad answers his friends irritatedly. Then all falls quiet. I glance at Miriam, and she looks up and away.

"I think I'll just go fill up my water bottle and put my lunch box in my locker. Wait for me, Cyrus? I might happen to be a while." She says loudly. She must have over heard what I did between Chad and his friends. I'm right. She gets up and leaves just as Chad comes around the corner he went around a little earlier.

Chad pauses for a second to watch Miriam leave. Then he slowly walks up to me. I look up at him, trying to calm myself. I'm trembling, and can't say a word. Yep, that's me. I like a guy, and all I can do is stare at them stupidly.

"Hey, Cyrus. C-" He stops to clear his throat before continuing. "Sorry. Can I sit? I want to ask you something." Dumbly, I nod, still staring, throat too dry to talk. I force myself to say SOMETHING!

"W-what do you want t-to ask me?" I try to act normal, but fail miserably. But Chad just smiles and sits next to me.

"Well..." He takes a breath. "I was wondering...Since it's March Break next week...if you'd like to hang with me Monday. We could go see a movie or go for a walk. Or we could just stay at my place." He shrugs shyly, which melts my heart, and I want to let out a squee, but I stop myself. _'Don't be stupid, Cyrus! Just calm down and answer the guy! it's not hard!'_ i scold myself silently, and I force myself to answer.

"I'd love to hang with you Monday." I smile, and he seems to get lost in it for a second, then he blinks like he just realized he needs to answer.

"Great. Want to do the movie? My brother could drive us there."

"Okay. I'll get some money from my Mom for some snacks." I nod, but feel like I almost started to bable.

"Oh, you don't need to bring money. I was planning on paying for the snacks." He chuckles.

"Oh, okay..." I glance at the floor quickly, then force myself to ask what I've been wondering. "So...is this going to be like...a date?" I wince nervously in side, ready to die from rejection, but I just hear silence. Chad is looking away, but I notice his face is red. _'OH MY GERSH! IS HE-? HE'S BLUSHING! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'_ I squeal with joy in my mind, having a party. _'HE IS SO CUTE RIGHT NOW! GEEEEEEEE!'_

"I-if you want...it to be..." He mumbles quietly. This makes me blush big time!

"O-okay..." I whisper. He spins around to face me, eyes sparkling. He smiles extra big, and stands, then holds out his hand to me. I take it, trying to keep my hand from shaking.

"Okay, then. I'll see you Monday. Does 9 AM work for you?" He pulls me to my feet, and I nod.

"Sure. I'll be bright eyed and bushy tailed." I try to joke with an old saying my grandparents use. **(A/N: They actually do use that in real life for me!)** He nods and walks back to his three cackling friends. Then Miriam appears from no where, behind me.

"That was cute!" She squeals right by my ear, and I jump 2 feet in the air.

"MIRIAM! Jeepers! You scared me. Hey! When did you get back!?" I whisper shout.

"Oh, a few minutes ago. I heard the last half. IT WAS SO SWEET!" She laughs gleefully. I ive her my feircest death glare.

 **THEN I WAKE UP! For some reason, I always wake up after a dream. Weird. Well. Not for my next one though...no wait...I do wake up, then fall back to sleep and go directly into another dream! READ THAT JUST BY CLICKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD! And if I get enough reviews, then...I'll make this dream into an all out fanfiction story! OH MAH GERSH! THIS STORY IS PERFECT FOR THAT MANGA (Comic really) STORY I WAS GOING TO DO! OH THIS IS PERFECT! But I'll only post this dream as a story on here, if I get...let's say...10 reviews to do it. Okay? PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME TO MAKE THIS DREAM A STORY! CUZ I REALLY WANT TO! Also let me know what you think of my writiing. Is it good or bad or in between? Review your rateing of my writing through 1-10. 1 is terrible, and 10 is professional. 5 is average, and something like 7 is like...future author or something. 3 can be like...needs improvement in...blah blah blah. You know stuff like grammar or staying on track and more blah blah blahs. If you review me, then I promise that if you're using a guest account, then I'll still see and respond to your review in the next chapter I post once I see your review. PROMISE! ANYWAY! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! *Waves bye happily***


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Back at it again with the white pants! SORRY! My cousin and sister have got me doing that darn quote now! GRRRR THEM! *Shakes fist* Anywho! This dream...this dream...this dream...um...Hmm...Well, I woke up from this..."opening"...dream around 6:15AM or something this morning (It's March 5, 2016 RN) then I went back to sleep and had a second dream, so i decided that I would put them together instead of having 2 REALLY REALLY short chapters. I'm being simple and lazy rn so DEAL WITH IT THERE, BUD! Also, I am aware of wht is happening in this "opening" dream in this chapter, so I am CONTROLLING what is happening slightly! IT WAS AWESOME! I WAS THE ALMIGHTY MASTER OF THE PLOTLINE! MWAHAHAHAAAA! Okay. i'm cool. SOOOOOO HERE'S CHAPTER 8! XD!**

 **WHY AM I RAPUNZIL FROM TANGLED!?**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V (For the most part. Sometimes I see myself from third person's view, so I'll just give you an A/N when it comes up!)**

I find myself ina very dark area. It seems as though I am standing beside the metal leg of a FAIRIS WHEEL!? I can only see the fairis wheel, when this guy I (aparently) like is behind me, calling for me. I look and _**BAM!**_

 **(A/N: Here's the thrid person's P.O.V, but I'm the third person, yet also still the first person! It's like I'm looking at myself! Otay Panky? Otay!)** I see myself as Rapunzile from Tangled, only my now blonde hair is only down to my calves, not 50 ft behind me! It aslo cutely rolls at the sides of my forehead to the back and is bobby pinned in place. I look at my hand, and I begn to glow the golden color that the flower from Tangled did, and my fingers begin to dissolve. It kind of looks like I'm turning to sand as it floats up be my face. The I fly away as I dissolve, looking like sand floating on air.

 **(A/N: Now I'm back to being just first person. So I'm seeing with my own eyes as me. I can't see myself as if I were a mirror image like the last paragraph. Okay? You get me? Okay.)** I see these bad guys that look like they're from SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! They grab the guy I (suposedly in this dream) like. They tie him up, and hang him above these weird gears and circular saws! **(A/N: In this dream, I have no sound. It's all silent except for the sound of the saws running. Also, no one has a name, so bear this with me.)** He squirms as I open my mouth. I guess I had screamed his name. He looks to me, eyes sad. Then one of the bad guys pushes the guy I like's head down twards the saws! I can only watch in horror. They can't get his face to reach the saws, so they lower him slightly. They try again, but to no avail. They lower and try 2 more times, but still don't reach it. Then these gigantuan sized circular saws come in from the sides. They combine into one with a big hole in the center, so I can still see the guy I like. As the hole closes, and millions of regular sized circular saws, just barely in sight, behind the biggest one close in on him, the same bad guy from earlier again pushes his head down. Then, at the last second, he pulls out his arm, and the saws close entirely. In my overlaod of emeotion, I act all emationLESS! I think in my mind. _'No. I can't make him die in this, so...he'll be okay. He's alive. he just used magic to get somewhere else before he got hurt.'_

 **Then Black! AND I MOVE ON TO MY NEXT DREAM!**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

I am sitting on a blue fold up chair that they use on an episode of a show on TV for an interview or something. In front of me with the same shade of blue for the wall, in identical chairs, sit Corbin Blue (The guy from High School Musical with the afro), Miley Stewart (Miley Cyrus from Hanna Montana) and Rico (From Hanna Montanna). Apparently, I am interviewing them. Corbin goes first.

"I love making music. I can really express myself, and make it come out good for everyone who will listen. It's really fun to work with my crew. We have a lot of fun comming up with the music and lyrics. I enjoy it a lot." He nods, satisfied, and looks at Rico and Miley. Miley goes next.

"I totally agree. My band is great, and we fool around sometimes with each other, but it doesn't feel like it's a job. It's all fun and games really." She looks to Rico, so he takes his turn.

"Well...I love to work at RRRRRRRRRRRRRRicooooo'ssss! Selling RRRRRRRRRico's Empanaaaadaaas! and RRRRRRRRRico's hot dogs! So stop by RRRRRRRRRRRico's for some tasty hotdogs or hot EMPANAAAADAAAS!" He goes all comercial guy on us, but I just nod and turn to face the camera man.

"And there you have it folks. The answer to the question 'What do you love most about your job?' Answered by Corbin Blue, Miley Stewart, and RRRRRRRicooooo! Have a great day, and we'll see you...when guys?" I call behind me, holding the mic to them.

"TOMORROW!" The yell into the mic and wave good-bye. I smile and wave myself.

 **WHYEVER THE HECK I WAS A FREAKING INTERVIEWER, I DON'T KNOW! AND WHY I WAS TALKING TO CORBIN BLUE, MILEY CYRUS, AND RICO, I DON'T KNOW EITHER! WHAT EVEN!? Anyway. Lemme know what you think of this dream. I would like to know. See you the next time I update with a new crazy dream...if I remember it...OH WELL, SEE YOU NEXT SWIM TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYO! Okay, this dream happened when I was just little. I was like...5 or 6. It is my childhood's biggest nightmare. Of course, I'm only 14 going onto 15, but it is actually one of my worst childhood nightmares. My other nightmare will be the next chapter. Welp. Enjoy this dream, even though it makes no sense and isn't even scary. It was only scary for me, because I was very little, I feel as though it is actually happening when I dream, and it's always scarier HAVING the dream. HERE'S THE DREAM WITH A VERY LAME TITLE!**

 **Dino-mare**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

I wake up, still in my bed. I throw off my blankets, and swing me feet over the side of my bed. I look down over the edge when my feet hit the floor. The floor feels wrong, and I find that my floor...is the head of a massive green T-REX! I jump off the bed and run to my room door which is apparently still there. I run through it, and find myself outside the entryway door at the front of my house. Dinosaurs are everywhere! T-Rexes and Vilosorapters **( A/N: I have no clue how you spell it.)** and even Pteridactles! **(A/N: Don't know hwo to spell this either!)** I run around the corner of the house, down the side of it, under the cover of our car porte, and around another corner of the house. But I run into this big group of Littlefoot sized long necks! I spin around, panic flooding my small body, and run back the way I came. When I run out from under the cover of the car porte, a big, blood red, vilosorapter jumps out at me. I scream at the top of my lungs, completely terrified, and the vilosorapter...drops dead. **(A/N: The T-Rexes and Vilosorapters look like the ones from an old first play station game called Tomb Raider. Sorry if you don't know it.)** After looking at the dead dinosaur for a few shocked moments, the screech of a Pteridactle draws my attention from it. I look to the sky, ignoring all the running dinosaurs everywhere, and see a wheat gold Pteridactle carrying my MOTHER away. I stand there...and GIGGLE ABOUT IT!

 **Well. I'm a lovely daughter. Laughing about my own mother who I love dearly being carried away to DIE by a Pteridactle. How nice of me. I know this chapter was very strange to you (Most likely), but it was short and sweet, so. I'll just get moving onto the next dinosaur nightmare of mine that, for some messed up reason, starts with a man being melted by lava. Hm! My mind was very violent when I was younger. Well, I can't tell you anymore about my next dream chapter, so I'll just say...SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY, PEOPLE! WHO'S READY FOR MY NEXT RETARDED DREAM!? If you're not then...GET OUTTA HERE! No. Just kidding. I didn't mean it. It's just that if you don't want to read this chapter, then move on to a different earlier (possibly later) chapter, or another story, writer, website, or WHATEVER! But if you want to read this, then...HERE IT IS FRIEND!**

 **Night Time Movie Horrors...From A Kid**

 **Cyrus' Mind's Eye P.O.V**

The scene of a man carrying another man out of a crashed train from the movie Volcano plays in my head. **(A/N: I'm not sure of who has seen that movie, but it's like...rated PG 13 or something...and I was watching it with my sister and my dad...when I was 6! NO WONDER I HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT IT!)** I remember every detail...except for the sound. Teehee.

The fireman or whatever lifts the guy stuck in the train up onto his shoulders, and starts to make his way to the exit. The lava is catching up very fast. In seconds, it's under the train, and every time the man picks up one of his feet to take a step, you can see the melted metel driping and stringing off the bottom of his shoe. He finally reaches the exit, but the lava has already gotten ahead of him. He thinks for a second, then jumps. Knowing he won't make it without hitting the lava with or without the man on his back, he throws the man to the safety of the waiting firemen and policemen. The man then lands in the lava feet first. The man he had thrown, lands on the pavement with a thump, his shirt sleve on fire. People rush to put it out, and get him medical help. Then I watch the other man slowly sink all the way down into the lava, his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

 **Then my mind switches drives, and goes into a totally new dream, but it's still a nightmare, because I didn't wake up from the other horrifying one!**

A group of 4 policemen walk slowly arounf this dark area in an abandoned school. With their flashlights, one spots these 4 or so giant ovel shaped things. He tells the others, and he says that he thinks they are...dinosaur eggs. One asks what kind of dinosaur, but just shakes his head to them. They head off to check another area of the school. Once they finish, they return to the said dinosaur eggs, only to find them all broken to peices. They look at each other, and ask if they possibly had hatched. They become nervous, and split up. (Much to their stupidity) they each check a different area...alone, trying to find the hatched dinosars, not even thinking of the danger they are in. Cuz any dinosaur is dangerous to a human. Especially one that's onlone. They don't even know if the dinosaurs are meat eaters or not!

My dream follows the first guy who had spoken. He searches around this hallway with part of the wall broken down. A shadow flashes behind him and he spins around, hand on his pistle. I can feel the teansion and the rising fear of something bad about to happen. It's so strong, that it's overwhelming. Heavy, leathery footsteps sound from his left, so he faces it. Before my mind's eye can see what it is, he runs into this classroom with hick metal doors like a gym would have. He grabs them and slams them shut, then pulls out his gun, hands trembling. The shadow of legs darken some of the blue light shining under the door. A dinosaur's quiet rumble is heard from behind the closed doors. It sounds as though it had opened its mouth and breathed out. It sniffs a bit, and the man fires his gun several times at the doors, leaving tiny holes in the doors. The light blue light shines through the new holes, and the man gathers enough courage to sneak over to them and peek through one. The head of a small blue T-Rex is the center of the man's view. It opens its mouth again, showing its many sharp hungry teeth, then it trots off. Many bangs and yells are heard, and the man opens the big doors slowly. He cautiously steps out, ready to dart back into safety, since he now knows what kind of dinosaurs he is dealing with. Everything has become deathly silent. He rounds a turn in the hallway, heading to his left, and finds himself back at the broken egg shells. Blood is all over the ground. One of his fellow policemen's dead body lays on the ground by a big egg shell peice. His body looks as though a bears claws had sliced him, but the man knew better. One of the T-Rex babies had bitten him in several places. The arm of another policeman lays on the ground in a different direction. The foot of the last policeman lays in yet another spot, but they are all in the same area. Three dead T-Rexes lay crumpled on the ground, a bullet hole or two showing up on their heads. The man wonders where the othe rT-Rex babies went, if their siblings are here, dead, and by their birth place. He also wonders where the mother must be. Then the sound only a dinosaur could make forces him to freeze. The last babies and the mother...are right behind him. The mother roars, and the babies wail. Then, one baby seems to recognize him. The baby suddenly jumps at him, although it feel as though it is jumping at ME! The man raises his gun, but it shaking to badly to be able to pull the triger, let alone shoot acurately, then...

 **THE DREAM ENDS! I woke up, having a freakin HEART ATTACK! Now some would think I woke up screaming, right? Well I didn't. I have never woken from a dream screaming. I only open my eyes really fast, then sit up or roll over on my bed, feeling my heart just trying to BEAT OUT OF MY CHEST! No biggie. Well. I can't think of any other dreams I've had, so I guess I'll just have to wait for another one to pop into my head, or wait for me to have a new dream. So this may be the last update for a little while...or a long while...I dunno. Welp. See you later I guess.**

 **And please...review, fav, read my other stories please, and blah blah blah, you get the drill. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HULLO! I just remembered TWO more dreams! I had this one quite a few years ago, I was like 7 when I had it, SO! I'mma tell you it. I'll tell you my other one after this one. HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

 **Wolves**

 **My P.O.V**

Me, and my sister are playing outside in our yard. I look down the hill we are next to, and see these big mean silver dogs. I instantly think of wolves. The leader howls, and my sister and I run to the deck of our family's house. My sister grabs the handle of the slide door, and I wait, terrified, for her to open it, off the deck.

"HURRY!" I scream as the wolves run up the side of the hill, and into sight again.

"It's locked!" She yells to me. I turn and look at the fast approching wolves, and descide to run to the front door. But as I start to run, my sister gets in the house, and closes the door. I run around the van in the yard, but a wolf is latched onto my small arm.

"LUCKY! HELP ME!" I scream for my beloved black lab to help me. He comes as fast as lightning, and takes on the whole pack of wolves, while my other dog, Blaze, sleepily watches under a tree. He yawns at the battle, then...HE GOES BACK TO SLEEP!

"Blaze, you IDIOT!" I yell at him, tyring to escape the pack. Lucky is doing his best, but it's not enough. I make it into the entry way, then...

 **I wake up in a sweat, heart pounding. WHAT A LOVELY DREAM FOR A 7 YEAR OLD TO HAVE! Well, the next one wasn't scary...to me at least. It was kinda wierd. WELL! Read about it in the next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKEDOKAY! Here's the next chapter. I had this one like...a year ago or something. It was really real to me, because I woke up feeling like it all had actually happened! So that's kinda new to me, but I'll let you actually read the chapter. But one last thing first. In this dream is the anime character Kirito from Sword Art Online, but at the time, I had no clue who the heck he was. I had taken a quiz to find which anime guy liked me, and he was my result, but I didn't know him. THEN I HAD THIS DREAM ABOUT HIM! HERE IT IS! (it's right retarded and weird, and so you're not confused who is Kirito in this dream, I'll use his name.)**

 **Police**

 **My P.O.V**

I look out of the van I am in as I wait for my mother to come out of the school I used to go to. As I stare out the window, I see this gigantic cannon from a huge space ship thing come into view from behind some clouds. Then a green glowing cannon points at me from the side door of the cream van next to me! I quickly jump out, and spot this man put a grenade in the bag of a girl's motor bike. The man runs away, and the girl comes out. I see the green gass of the bomb begin to leak out of her bag, but she doesn't. I grab her arm and pull her away. Just as we hit the ground, the cream van fires the cannon, exploding the van I used to be in, and the grenade goes off! I jump up, ask if the girl's okay, then I bolt away as the big ship follows me over head. I fall when I get past the rocks of the school yard, and into the grass covered area of the property. The Sure Life Assambly church is just across the yard, and on the wheeler trail that joins the school and church, stands Kirito. He waves for me to hurry, but when I try to stand, I can't! So I have to CRAWL! I crawl as fast as I can. When I reach Kirito, he, out of nowhere, has two red bikes. I grab one, and we get on the road that's next to us. We bike for what seems as long as we can go, but we barely make it half way across the church yard! I look back on the road behind us, and a thin blonde police woman, and a big police man are running after us on foot, causing many cars to swerve and crash on the side. The blonde pulls out a gun, and the man pulls out a tazer! Kirito jumps off his bike, leaving it on the road, and pulls me off mine. We roll down the hill to get to the church's parking lot. When we hit the bottom, we hide under the overhanging ground, that's like a hollowed out ditch. I hope and pray that they won't find us.

"Kirito, I'm scared." I whisper. He pulls me into a hug, whipping away some dirt from my face. I hug him back.

"It'll be okay. Just stay quiet and hopefully they won't find us." He whispers, and I nod. We are covered in water from the ditch, and are dirty with mud from rolling down the wet hill. Shortly, we hear the thumping of two sets of feet above us. I look at Kirito with fear, then am pulled out from the ditch by my hair. I scream, and see him dragged out by the hair aswell. The big man holds Kirito strongly, and pulls a needle out. The needle is full of this dark thick purple liquid that is almost black, and injects Kirito with it, in the neck. Kirito goes limp, and I feel myself beging thrown to the ground. I feel my head being pulled to the right, revealing the left side of my neck. The blonde stabbs her knee into my lower back, and keeps head head to the side, making sure the left side of my neck is open for injection. With her free hand, she pulls out her own needle with the same ammount of the same liquid, and I feel it prick my neck. The only problem is, she can't get the fluid to be injected into me. I fight the needle as best I can, but she just drives it in harder until it's in deep enough to be injected. She tries again to push the fluid in, but I fight even harder. I am not going to let them drag away Kirito and I to who knows where!

"I can't get it to go in! She's fighting it somehow!" The blonde calls to the man, and he looks at her, stomping over.

"What? That's impossible!" He takes the needle, and forces the liquid into my system. I howl in pain, then everything fades as I pass out.

 **REDICULOUS RIGHT! What ever theheck was up with the needles and cannons and stuff, I DON'T KNOW! But when I woke up form that dream, I felt wet, dirty, and and as though I had run, crawled AND biked for a long time. I had gotten up and lookied in my mirror, felt my neck, and told myself that there should be a red dot from a needle on the side of my neck, cuz it felt like it was there. THAT'S HOW REAL IT WAS! I FELT LIKE I WAS INJECTED! WHAT EVEN! And don't ask why I have these rediculous dreams of guys, who I end up hugging or something romantic like. I HAVE NO CLUE WHY IT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME! WHY! Sorry. The next chapter is a bit better. It doesn't have any boys in it this time. And it's not anime either. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER READER(S)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY, YOU CAME! Awe...you love me! Naw. Anyway. This chapter happened when I was around...6 or 7. I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAD SO FREAKIN MANY DREAMS AROUND THIS AGE OKAY! Maybe my imagination was at its peak in wildness at that age! I! DON'T! KNOW! Any who. I'll call my sister...Teen for this chapter, cuz it's her nick name. Saying "my sister" all the time is annoying. Here's the chapter...with a...very intersting title...**

 **Sister or Killer?**

 **My P.O.V**

I wake up and stare at the bottom of Teen's bunk. She's on the top, anmd I'm on the bottom, only...she's not there. I glance at the window to my right, and see Teen out side of it...with a hocky mask on and holding...A CHAINSAW! It's on, and she cuts out a square of the window. As it crashes and shatters on the floor, I run out of the room. She climbs through the hole she made,a nd persues me. I run outside, and into the back yard, where the van is normally parcked. The van is gone, and the yard is too...in a way. Covering the yardm, and about twice the size of the house is the triangles shape of a block of chedar cheese with a bunch of holes in it! I quickly run to it, and jump into a hole. Teen is running to me, so I start crawling through as many holes as I can in an attempt to confuse her and possibly get her lost. Whe I've run out of hole to use, I start eating the cheese, making My own tunnles. I leave several dead ends, and backtrack, then start new tunnles. I hear Teen yell with frustration, and start to saw her own paths. When she's on my tail, and gaining ground fast...

 **I wake up! AND I WAS TASTING CHEESE! I seem to wake up before the dream should end it seems. Like, I don't wait to be killed in the dream or anything. I always wake up, thinking the dream could still be going on if I had slet longer. Anyway. Yeah, my sister was trying to kill me with an active chainsaw. LOVE YOU TO SIS!*heavy sarcasm detected* Anyway. I guess you'll just have to wait until I have another dream or can remember one. It'll be a lot longer than this past wait, so be ready, cuz I** _ **think**_ **I have dried up all the dreams I've had that I can remember. SEE YOU NEXT TIME WHEN IT COMES! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I HAD ANOTHER DREEEEEEEEAM! HAHA! No be ready for this...cuz it makes NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER! So you are once again dragged into a retarded story from well... A RETARD! :D! ENJOY!...** **IF YOU CAN!**

 **Swimming At A Hotel...I Guess...**

 **My P.O.V**

I put my long brown hair up in my towel as I walk out fo the bathroom, and slip into my cabbin at the camp I'm staying at with my sister. I enter the bathroom again after grabbing my hair brush, and sigh deeply. Two of my cabbin mates, who are sisters, stuff are covering BOTH sides of the big counter for the sink. They h ave identical flossers, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, and more! I grumpily push some of the stuff off to the side, and set down my rainbow zebra patterned brush, taking out my hair.

"You would think they would use just ONE side of the sink!" I grumble. Once my hair is brushed, I take off my clothes and slip into my swimsuit quickly. **(Why I'm going swimming right after I took a shower? I don't know!** _ **You**_ **tell** _ **me**_ **!)** I start to exit, and my sister appears next to me, ready to swim too. I exit the room, and find myself in my house's literal kitchen! And standing, with the dishwasher open, is some lifeguard, and...of all people...LUKE SKYWALKER! I stare, and Luke pushes a big silver pot into the dishwasher. _'He's washing the dishes for my parents with some lifeguard...'_ I think to myself. He looks up at me, and I remember my hair.

"Hey, is it okay for my to swim if I just showered?" I ask. Luke smiles at me, straightening.

"Yeah you can, but you might need to wash it about 13 times after though. There's a lot of chlorine, and it's hard to get out. Especially out of long hair like yours." He explains, and I smile in return, heading off to swim.

 **Okay! First things first. WHY HE SAID TO WASH MY HAIR 13 TIMES, I DON'T KNOW! And WHY I DIDN'T TAKE NOTICE OF HOW MUCH THAT WAS IN MY DREAM, AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW! So. What ever that was about...you tell me. I don't make sense to myself, soooooo...yeah, you figure it out for yourself. The only logical explanation for all this insanity is...I'm insane. That's just it. And guess what...IT GETS WEIRDER! I started dreaming of clips of Star Wars. And it gets even WEIRDER! My next dream will prove it. Be ready for it if you have survived this chapter. SEE YOU THERE SURVIVOR!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! YOU CAME! (I really need to stop starting with that line! Dang it!) So...are you ready? I hope you are, cuz this has to do with firemen in training! Yeah...this will be a show...**

 **Training**

 **My P.O.V**

I find myself painting a clay figure thing a bright green color on a hill, right next to a factory. The factory lays at the bottom of the hill, and I become extremely curious of what is happening inside...

I glance at my best friend. **(in real life. And I'll call her by her made up name. You may know her by some of her stories that she has!)** "Hey, Chlora." I call to her. She looks at me. "Let's go see what's up in the factory over there!" I piont to the factory, and she frowns.

"You know I want to, Cyrus, but the signs all say that you can't go in if you don't work there, or aren't training!" I pull on her arm like a little kid.

"Awe, please! Come on! We can just peek through the door! There will be no harm done. I just wanna know what's up in there! All I ever see is darn firetrucks go in and go out with a bunch of firemen students on the back of these long trailers! GAH! I WANNA KNOW!" I throw my hands in the air, stand, then charge down the hill, Chlora right there with me, smiling big. She's in.

We reach the bottom of the hill, and sneak over to a slightly open door, and peek in. We see rows of students, looking at computer screens, while professionals work at the factory's instruments. It kind of looks like a mill, asside the rows of students.

I slide through the door, and a nervous Chlora follows. Hiding behind many pipes, machines, and (believe it or not) punching bags, I inch closer to the students, trying to see if I knew anyone. Surprisingly, I DO know some people, three actually. My friends Sheridan and Miriam, and a guy who (I think) likes me **(in real like TBH)** named Lucas. **(I really do NOT like that guy, so I don't know why I have a dream with him in it, but he seems to be in the ones that I have a lot of my friends in. He has been in all of my classes for my entire school life, so maybe that's why. *shrugs*)** Just as I see them, and recognize them, a loud fire bell rings. The students all jump up, some nocking over their chairs, and they run straight to me and Chlora's hiding place. I look up at the panels I'm beside. They are full of trainee firemen suits. There are three parts. The students, completely ignoring me and Chlora, start putting them on as fast as they can. To blend in, I signal to Chlora to do the same. _'This is going ot be GREAT!'_ I think excitedly, with a bit of a michiviousious smirk. I get the first peice of the outfit on, and a whistle blows.

"Okay! Who has all of their equipment on?" A tall sargent hollars. Many students raise their hands. He then calls for 2 parts, then 1, so I raise my hand with a few others, then the next thing I know, another bell rings loudly. Trucks fire up their engines, and the students race to the long trailers, and hop on. I start for one, but my attention is pulled away from it. It starts to move.

"Cyrus! Over here! Get on this one!" Chlora yells to me, waving at me from the trailer just behind me a ways. I run and jump as strongly as I can just as the trailer begins to move. Chlora grabs my legs, and pulls me the rest of the way on.

"Thanks." I gasp, and sit up. Sheridan is in front of us, taking no notice of our exsistance. I high-five Chlora, and we prepare for our exciting adventure...

 **AND IT'S OVEEEERRRRRRR! And so is my chocolate bunny! Oopse...Did I just say that? Teehee. I'm almost done eating my 125g solid milk chocolate bunny I got yesterday for Easter. I've got another one that's a solid one, at 350g! HAHA! But off the lovely choclate now! Please review, fav, read my other stuff, and blah blah blah, you get it! See you next dream! (Maybe I'll have another one tonight...*evil grin* Beware... :D ...)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY! OH MAH GERSH! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FOR SO FREAKING LONG, IT'S LIKE I FELL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! BUT! I had a dream last night! WOW! I have been having dreams, but I can never remember them, so this is the one I DO remember! It's quite interesting...so...ENJOY! (And My chapters for Light And Dark Collide 3 should be finished and posted soon. My hands are itching to type lately, so I'll get some stuff DONE!) And as a reminder, I don't use anyone's real names in here. So if you see a name and think it's literally their name, it's not. Okay. TO THE CHAPTEEEERRRR! :D**

First Day Of School?

I'm with my cousin, April, and it's the first day of school! YEEEEEEEEEEYY! **(Not really)** And she stayed over for the night. **(She, in real life, wouldn't even be where I live at this time actually.)** She's ready to go, and I'm in a fall orange T-shirt, and black leggings. All I have to do is put on my new light gray boots. The boots have a tie that goes from the toe to the top of the boot. The boots end just below my knees. I'm sitting on my blue flame bean bag chair in my closet, and look out my window. It's pitch black outside, raining, with the stars out! ) **(Don't ask why the stars could possibly be out while it's raining buckets. It. Just. Is!)** I slide on these light brown knee high boots, and try to put my new gray ones on over them, then realize what exactly I am doing. I laugh and say I'm really tired. I throw off the boots, and go to put on my gray boots, again. Only I end up with my light brown booties on my feet. I grumble, and throw them off. April says that she is going out to wait in the vehicle that will take us to school. The vehicle is her Grammy's Van. **(Which makes absolutely no sense, since her Grammy wouldn't even be at my place to take me to school!)** I give an okay, and quickly put on my gray boots! As I'm going up the stairs, I'm met by a First Response ambulance guy. He says he's going to take April to the hospital. I ask why, and he says she broke her ankle. I nod, and cheerfully say okay, and let him go take her to the hospital. **(Isn't that nice of me. I cheerfully, CHEERFULLY said okay, and let complete strangers take my cousin to the hospital like nothing happened to her!)** When I get to the kitchen, I stand at the edge, almost in the living room. Little kids run everywhere, and there's a guy on each side of me. They're both a grade ahead of me, and I've known them since I started school, but we're not very close.

In the background a song from a camp I used to go to plays. Everyone starts to sing along with it, so...I join in. It feels like a birthday party, and the music is coming from this off white answer machine for a corded house phone! When I start singing, and I think it does the verse again before it's done, it ends anyway. I get half way through a word after the music stops, and snap my mouth shut, arms crossed. I stand there casually as a get a few glares from a couple kids, and a glance from the guy from my left. I stay silent and will my embarrassment to go away.

 **SO! Don't you hate it when you're singing along to a song with a bunch of people, and then you keep singing a little, when you're not supposed to? I sure do. I mean, I sing in front of people sometimes, but it's still embarrassing when THAT happens! ANYWHO! What did you think? Kind of weird at the beginning don't yah think? So, please review your thoughts, read my other stories if you like my writing, and do any other extra stuff if you like. I'm going to get back to posting chapters better! I'm not going to promise, cuz knowing me...well...enough said there. But I'm going to TRY! That I CAN promise. Try. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, OR...IN A DIFFERENT STORY OF MINE! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

HULLO! I chose to use a different font today! If you can tell at least. It might not be working, but ANYWHO! I...Just remembered a very VERY strange dream I had a while ago. Trust me...this is like...the strangest dream I've typed YET! SO! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT VERY MUCH! :D

Pop Can Tabs And...Wolves...And...Death?!

My P.O.V

I find myself at the bridge near the cross road in my home's area. The feilds on either side are both flooded from the brook. The water is flowing over the road ahead of me. My mother stands beside me, and I tighten my clenched fist. In my fist is the tab from a pop can! I have to get the tab across the water without loosing it, and give it to a cashier! The casheir is collecting the tabs for the wheelchair making fundraiser. 1 million tabs can make 1 wheelchair or something like that.

On the water floats these square boards with very small sides to keep the water from spilling onto them. They aren't connected by anything but air. I have to cross on them. I lay down on my stomach and start to crawl along the boards from one to another, pulling them closer if they happen to float away a little bit too far. When I'm half way across...my mother yells to me...

"Cyrus! You need to take these too!" She yells, holding up half of a plastic water bottle (Like you get from a resturant or something) filled with pop can tabs. I look back at her, then at my destination, then back.

"So, _NOW_ you tell me..." I grumble loudly. She looks at me funny, and yells "What?" I growl massively, then suck in a huge breath. "SO NOW YOU TELL ME!?" I scream extra loud, just to get my irretation across. I slowly turn around to head back, then stand. 'Frig crawling all the way back! I'm runnin' back!' I set my feet, not caring of possibly falling in the water, and start to book it back to Mom. The square boards float appart with each one I step off of. 'I'll swim across instead of staying dry. The tabs will survive the trip. Forget crawling!' I think to myself. 'Besides. Swiming is faster and WAY more fun! And easy...' When I'm not even half the distance back, these weird looking wolf creatures explode from the woods at the edges of the feilds. Then, the whole scene changes. The wolf creatures are running on the water like there is a foot of ice. At the bridge, that is now surrounded by the scene of a city, stands a male figure, whose hair is a deep dark blue. His flapping cape like jacket is of the same tone of blue. His eyes look as though they were made of ice. Then I come back to my problem. The wolf creatures are coming after ME! I just smirk evilly, and start to jump, dodge, kick and punch the wolves away. I'm getting back to the dang bridge without losing a single tab! (Cuz now, I apperently have the container my mother was holding!)

I don't lose a single one, and not a drop of water has touched me. (Yeah, I'm AWESOME! :D) When I reach the man, he already has a sword out, and is slaying the creatures as easy as pie. (You know...3.14? HAHA! I SO PUNNY! I know. I'm a lame joker. :D But I dun car!) When he finishes, He slides his sword into a hidden scabbard at his side. Just then, a girl with light blue hair, and a light blue and white puffy dress runs towards us. I look more closely at her as she runs. 'Is that...Syaka from the anime Puella Shojo Madoka Magica!?' I scream in my mind, completely baffled. Then I hear the sound of ripping cloth, along with a slitting sound.

"HRK!" The strange man grunts loudly. I spin around to look at him, and I see blood flying through the air at his right side. His back is to me, and he falls backwards. Strings of his torn clothes drift in the air with the drops of blood. Syaka screams, and runs faster, yelling his name, but I don't hear it.

His wound is like a sword's wound, and he acted as though it were one, but...no one or THING is here to have done that, unless they had used a gun to shoot him. But the wound is that of a sword, and they would have shot him higher and in a more leathal area, not his side!

He slams on to the ground, eyes wide and glazed over. Syaka reaches us, and throws herself down next to his no lifeless body. I suddenly go to a bird's eye view as Syaka screams,

"NOOOOOOO!" She screams as loud as she can, then begins to sob...

 **WELP! THAT'S THAT! What'cha think? EH? EEEEEHHHH? LEMME KNOW IN A REVIEW! And please confirm if this chapter was the strangest (Or at leats one of the strangest) of all the chapters in this story so far! :D I'll be very happy...Oh, and if you didn't notice, I've kinda let off on the whole "Time line" thing, so you'll just be getting what I've been givin' yah. No direct details on the time and my age. Just a general idea of it. Like a little while ago, or a few years ago, and so on so forth. WELP, SEE YAH NEXT TIME!** **heeeeeeeeeee...** ***creepilly slides out of room in the shadows...* #AWESOMELY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OTAY! Wow...WAAAAAYY TOO TINY FOR ME! This Fixedsys font is WEIRD! BIGGER BETTER FONT COMMING RIGHT UP FRIENDS!** **Maybe impact is better? No...too blotchy together and stuff...** **How's system? No...STILL TOO SMALL! GAH! Okay...one more type...what to do, what to do...** **How's veranda? OOOOOOHHH! I LIKE THIS ONE VERY MUCH! I USE THIS! I just hope it is actually working on here...cuz I'm embarassed if it's not...I'll sound like a retard...But then again... THAT'S JUST ME IN GENERAL, ASK ANYONE WHO KNOWS ME! No seriously...ask...anyone...family friends, whatever. Just someone who knows me. And they'll agree. Anywho...I just remembered this weird dream I had, and might I say (and brag) I KICKED BUTT IN IT! :D You'll understand in a minute here when I'm done with this stupid intro stuff that has absolutely NO POINT to it...Why am I doing this anyway? WHO CARES! One last thing...This dream is exactly what I would do in a situation like that, only it would be more realistic and stuff...OH OH OH! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER! IT MAKES IT SO MUCH BETTER! Plus I typed it while listening to this too! XD. Here's the link! (ignore the video if you don't like animes!)** /-AwB7AXWWBY

 **WELP! HERE'S THE CHAPTER! I bet you're just like...*sigh* finally!**

 **Right? :)**

 **Defence or Die**

 **My P.O.V**

I find myself in a grey brick room with my older sister, mother, and little brother. I scan the room, and find a line in the center of it. The line is a groove in...snow? I look up, and the entire half of the room on the opposite side of me and my family (minus my dad...:(...*tear*) is...gone! All I can see for as far as I can see is a snowy...wasteland. Tha next thing I know, comming down the stairs of the wall behind me is three strange men. The leader laughs, and I sense his evil soul. A grwol rises in my throat and a dark, killing glare freezes on my face. Oh, if looks could kill...they'd all be dead by now. Yet, in a blink, more men come in and grab my arms, holding me back. More do the same with my sister and Mom. One takes hold of my little brother (who's around 6 or 7 at the time), pulls off his jacket and shirt, ten throws him into the snow just past the groove in the ground. My eyes widen.

"what do you think you're doing!" I scream at them. "He'll freeze to death out there!" I almost start crying, but my boiling anger in the pit of my gut burns out the sadness.

"If he moves...I'll kill him." The leader replies quietly, pulling out a pistle and aims it at my brother. Mom gasps, and my sister almost screams.

"Please! Don't!" My sister yells.

"Shut up! Or I'll fire!" The leader again threatens my brother's life. My brother, crying from fear, holds himself as he shivers uncontrolably. _'He's freezing to death!'_ I schreech in my head. I struggle against the men holding me in place. My mom, who somehow was released runs to a randomly there pay phone! She dials 911 and tries to get help. My sister, wanting to protect my brother, does what the men want...her to be quiet and stay still. My frown deepens. Rage wells up inside me. Help won't get here in time to save my brother's life from the cold, let alone these idiots! I suddenly remember that I just so happened to have my 6 inch locking jack knife with me. It's freshly sharpened too...

I stomp on the guy to my right's foot and sock the guy to my left where the sun don't shine as hard as I can. They howl in pain and let me go. Taking my chance, I whip out the knife and dodge the dozens of men trying to jump on and tackle me. Nothing...NOTHING is going to stop me from keeping my family safe. You can bet your LIFE on that. The leader is shocked by my outbreak and how I've gotten past so many men, AND have a long locking jack knife ready. His surprise brings slight satisfactory to me. _'Fear me you foul being!'_ I hollar in my mind. I hear my mother scream my name. She's seen me act. It's too late now to just stop. I HAVE to save my brother!

A massive and powerful man grabs my arm, but without hesitation, I spin around, fast as lightning, and slit his throat with my blade. He grabs at his throat injury, falling to the ground. On my way to the leader, I stab another in the arm, then another in the gut, then I cut another one's cheek open (right from the edge of his mouth to his ear.) The sickening smell of blood fills the place, but I speed on. I'm almost through all these big ofs! Once I break through the throng of massive people, I charge the leader. He steps back at the ferociuos look in my eyes. I stare, eyes solid and dead to what I'm doing. My target is set, and I will hit the bull's eye. The leader follows my stare, and he ends up looking at...his heart. Fear running through him, he stepps back more, but I advance quickly, backing him into a corner. My eyes blaze like a forest fire and my face stays a death like blankness. **(Is blankness even a word? Did that sentence make any sense at all to you!?)** I was about to lunge at him, but he whips out his own weapon...a long sword. _'Oh, great. A long sword against a small knife...this'll be interesting...'_ I grin in my mind slyly. _'Just cuz he's got a more scary weapon doesn't mean he can use it better than me. nd it also doesn't mean I can't beat him still...For my sister...my mother...and for...MY BROTHER'S LIFE!'_ I fly at the man, eyes never leaving their target, and he swings his sword. The very tip of it knicks my cheek, leaving a long shallow cut. I land and brush some of the blood away, but while I'm distracted for that split second, he kicks me in the gut.

"GUH!" A cry slips between my lips as I fly backwards. Ever so slightly fazed by pain, I jump back up and charge at full force. I run as fast as I can, straight at him. He swings again, but I duck, making him miss, then...

"GAAAKKHHAAA!" He squeals as my blaze penetrates his shirt and flesh. My target...has been hit. He crumples to the floor, blood flooding from his chest wound. Dropping my knife, I run to the groove in the ground. As I step over it, it feels as though I've stepped through a bubble or something. _'That's why it wasn't cold in the room even though half of it is gone!'_ I realize, but it is quickly forgotten when I see my little brother's purple lips and chattering teeth. I throw off my own jacket and take off my T-shirt, leaving me in just my thin jeans and spagetti strap shirt. I slide my shirt over him, then wrap him in my jacket, both warm from my body heat. I pull him into a hug, and brush some of the fallen snow from his damp hair. He cries into me and I stare straight ahead, realizing what I just did and how many lives i just took. A stare that would belong to a deead person drapes my face, but I comfort my terrified brother.

"It's okay. I'm here and you're safe now. Let's go in and get you warmed up, okay?" I murmer. He nods, and I lead him back into the half room.

 **I actually had a really fun time typing this to be honest. Did I get your heart pumping at all? Any emotion striking moments for you in this chapter? Lemme know in a review please! Even if you're using a guest account, leave a review for me. I'd love it if you did! I read ALL of my reviews!**

 **And I could SO turn this into a story on here. I just need to figure out the rest of the plot line...**

 **Anyway! I would honestly do that in real life too if i had to. No hesitation either. (So beware those who harm my family and friends!...Just kidding! No, but really...beware...) OH! AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE SONG! (if you listened to it...) If you lovely lovely reader listened to the song...then...OH I LUVES YOU! *glomps you for three seconds* Okay. I'm good. That was kinda awekward, but WHO CARES! *mega grin* And if you didn't listen to video, then...*goes and cries in emo corner* YOU HATER!**

 **ANYWHO! PLEASE FAV AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! SEE YOU NEXT DREAM CHAPTER! If I have one in this lifetime...**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEEEEEEEYYYY! You are here for another chapter of my weird dreams! YEY! You must love me. :) Nah. Just kidding. Anywho. Finally had a dream. It was a while ago. About 3 months or more. Probably 4 now. Anyway. I was just lazy and disappeared off the face of the earth for a long time. BUT I'M BACK! Now, this type of dream is kind of rare for someone to have, but I had it, so. Yeah. I had an illusive dream. That means you can feel everything like it's real, and still feel it once you're awake. Or you can control your dreams, and what happens in them. Well I felt everything as if it was actually happening! So I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy my dream!**

 **Camping!**

 **My P.O.V**

I'm standing in a lush green forest just after an obvious rain. Everything is bright, flashy and wet. I scan my surroundings and see my dad, my little brother (AKA: Jozomboss), my cousin Justin, my grandmother and some random blonde lady that looks like an old friend of my parents. The lady has a big coal black mare by her side. The mare is of the gorgeous Fresien breed. Her long mane sways as she makes her way past the lady and over to me. She nickers then nudges my shoulder. I feel her velvety nose. She immediately takes a liking to me, and I pat her head. The air is damp yet clear and fresh. And I enjoy the sweet sent of the big mare beside me.

"Alright, let's get going." Justin announces and we start off on our hike, the mare nuzzling my back the whole time. As I stroke her, I observe my surroundings, as does she. When the group comes across a stream that goes down hill, I look into the rippling water to see the rocks and other stuff in the stream. Just an inch under the water are big flat slate like rocks to stand on. Down in between two rocks is a bowl shaped rock. In the bowl shaped rock is another smaller rock that is hollowed out like a bowl as well. Only it is about the size of my palm. I look around the rocks to find there are a bunch more palm sized rock bowls. I pick one up, dump out the water and hold it up, waving it around.

"Hey guys!" I yell to the group. "Look what I found!" Everyone ignores me. I frown and put the rock back in place, a crae fish swimming away from my hand. I then start to head down the hill on the rocks, anckle deep in water. The mare follows. But when I'm half way down, Justin holds up the same rock I had, and says the same thing I did. Everyone ooo's and awwww's about it. I sigh, but happily trot back to them and look down into the water again. Only this time, I find something new. Tiny pink star fish! I grin at them and reach my hand back into the water. I find a funny looking one. It looks like those Tostito chips you use for salsa dips and stuff, but it is a star fish. And it's BLUE! It wiggles its arms-or-legs once it's out of the water. I giggle at how funny it feels.

The next thing I know, I'm on a horse trail and in front of a big feild. I am on the beautiful mare the blonde lady had. Somehow I feel she had given me the horse. Then I remember what she had said.

 _"My horse seems to have taken quite the liking to you. I can't take care of her like I used to, and times are hard for me. But you. You can love her and give her the best attention she needs. Why don't you take her? She has chosen you. She's never nuzzled me or nickered to me so warmly as she has to you. So she's yours now."_

Of course I said I would take care of her! I've always wanted a horse. And now I finally have one. I grab her mane and squeeze her sides.

"Let's gor for a run shall we?" I ask her. She winnies eagerly, and we take off, away from the forest and towards the flat clear lands before us.

 **OKAY! When i woke up, I could feel and smell the horse for the rest of the day. So it lasted through all of my classes for school! It was great. I really want a horse though. Always have. Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't wild or weird really. Just the random STAR FISH! That made no sense. And I don't know where that idea came from but anyway. Like review and all that fun stuff, thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

OKAY! LET'S USE FIXEDSYS FONT TODAY! **(If it works...-_-)** SO! I had a dream obviously, or I wouldn't be doing this chapter! Well. I will warn you that, I think someone died...in a very strange and probably very painful way. And the worst part is...he's a guy who goes to my church, and he's awesome on the guitar! **(DON'T GO THINKING HE'S SOME TEEN! HE'S NOT! HE'S LIKE...25! And He's a friend to my family, and ENGAGED so yeah. THIS AINT NO CRUSH HERE! That...that would be very...VERY! WEIRD!)** SO! Let's get to the STUPIDITY OF MY UNCONSIOUS MIND! xD!

Ryan has gone missing. A bunch of people are searching my house for him. **(It's in my literal house too! But there's also something rediculously wrong about my house. It's mixed with something else that i'm leaving for you to find out LATER!)** My mom, dad grandmother, sister, and cousin Levi are all looking for him, screaming out his name. I rush into what is supposed to be our living room, buuuuttt...I find myself in this fair sized cave carved from ICE! It looks like it's from a kid's cartoon. **(Or a Fairy Tail scene, or a Tomb Raider level for PS1)** Several massive cracks split the floor in three places, all right through the middle, so I yell into the cavern for Ryan, hearing my voice faintly echo. I stand near the closest crack in the floor, and a faint and pain filled voice seeps up through the cracks in the floor.

"Cyrus...help..." Is all I catch, and my eyes snap to the size of moons.

"HE'S DOWNSTAIRS!" I scream at the top of my lungs, using the vocal lessons from my music class to be even louder. I run at full speed into the kitchen where everyone just joined back together. "Come on you guys! I heard him! Ryan's downstairs! Come help me look! He's HURT!" I plead with them, but they just look at me, and say I'm just imagining it. My anger flares and I want to punch them all, but I fly down the stairs to look for Ryan alone. 'If they won't help me, then I'll do it alone! He's down here, and I know it. He's hurt, and I know THAT! I can't leave him to die!' I growl and hollar my anger in my head, grinding my teeth when I jump to the bottom of the stair case, skipping 5 steps. Pain spikes in me anckles and heels, but I bounce back up, and throw open the woodroom door, comming face to face with...another Ice carved cavern. It's identiacl the one upstairs, but there's no cracks in the floor, and my dad's work area and wood storage off to the left is still there, resting on the icy floor. I slowly walk in and call for Ryan. Then I hear the sound of a chunk of wood falling. I've heard that before. Sometimes and lose chunk will fall off the pile. 'I'd better get that while I'm here, or dad with throw a fit!' I grudgingly tell myslef, walking towards the turn to get to the wood. When I pass the corner, expecting an out of place log next to a neatly stacked pile of wood, I only stop and almost scream.

The once neat wood pile is now just a pile. It used to be stacked in neat rows, but now it looks like the peices were thrown carelessly into a jumbles pile. Then I make a connection. **(that is completely irrational, and makes absolutely NO sense, but hey. IT'S A DREAM OF MINE!)**

Ryan is UNDER the pile of wood.

I spin on my heel, and charge back up the stairs, almost falling on my face in a wake. I scream everything to everyone who've given up and have been sitting at the table ever since I first went downstairs. My grandmother decides to come with me, but everyone else again just looks at me disbelievingly. I practically drag her back down the stairs with me, urging for her to hurry. I run back into the wod room, now only the wood pile. *which is now randomly back to being neatly stacked* It has glowing magenta lines on the floor along its longer sides, glowing upwards almost like a light shining through a crack in the floor. On the other side of the pile is Levi, worriedly looking up at me, almost panicking. His hand is out, and placed on a log.

"Cyrus go get some help!" He tells me, and I try to peek under the pile and inbetween the chunks of wood. I see a hand, and it twitches a few times, and I stop yet another scream for exiting my mouth. IT'S RYAN!

I jump up and meet my grandmother, still waiting by the door. I step just out of the wood room, and start to nervously pull off my new, fnacy pale blue sweater, and then pull off my T-shirt, leaving me in a spagetti strap, and jeans, and hiking shoes.

"What are you doing?" My gandmother asks ans I throw off the tops.

"There's no time. He's under there and dying! I have to get him out! Go call for help. I have to start getting him uncovered and out." She nods, and dispite the urgency, I freeze at the door, and slowly start to walk in. I forget talking, because my throat is so tight, it would be pointless to try at all. Just as I get to the wood and start to throw pieces away, the stairs start to thunder from pounding feet of several people running down them. I hear the distant pause then thump of people jumping, skipping steps then landing and continuing the run.

I'm terrified to know what I'll find when the wood is gone, but I keep going as everyone bursts into the room like a stampede, charging for the wood, and plowing dozens of chunks away in the process.

There's a stiffled groan of agony, and we work faster. Time is short, and it's life or death.

 **AND THEN MY SISTER COMES INTO MY ROOM, WAKES ME UP AND I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! YEY! MY MIND KILLED A GUY (almost) AND I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT OF COURSE! THE CURSE OF SCHOOL MESSED IT UP! Also. I should explain something. When I was at the part where I heard his voice through the ice, my alarm went off, and I went back to sleep, and the dream continued! As rediculous as it was, it did, and it felt like I had dreamed it the night before, went the whole day, then dreamed more on it the next night. But the dream just continued after I stopped my alarm. DARN SCHOOL RUINED IT THOUGH! Anyway. You know the drill. Like, fav, and review. All that fun stuff! See you next dream time! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEYO! SO! I'm finally back! And I am ready to get stuff done on here! So I plan on typing up and posting all of L.A.D.C 3 chapters TODAY! I'm gonna be up from now (5:48 PM) until well...until I'm done. I'm gonna be up most if not all night with my friends on my phone on Oovoo, so yeah! I'MMA GET SOME STUFF DONE IN L.A.D.C 3! Anyway. I'll do up this random dream of me and my favorite character from this Anime called Snow White With The Red Hair. His name is Obi. No. It's not Obi-Wan-Kanobi *If that's spelled right, sorry if it's not* Just Obi.**

I find myself standing and looking out at my school's gym. I'm on the tall stage at the far end of the gym, and I just finished singing a random song...And Obi appears beside me, sharp golden eyes alight, smile on his face.

"That was great, Cyrus. You should sing more often." He gives me an even bigger smile, and I smile back shyly.

"Haha. I don't think so...I don't really like singing in front of people...not when it's just me..." I shrink away. I turn to my left and begin walking to the stairs to get off the stage. Obi follows after a moment of frowning at me from my refusal to sing more. He then breaks into a jog, and passes me, and reaches the stairs first. He spins to look at me, and I think he planned to jump over the stairs, but he trips, and stumbles down them only to face plant on the floor at the bottom. I reach the stairs quickly, and look down at him worriedly.

"Obi, are you okay?" I ask concernedly. He looks up at me, and smiles with a laugh and jumps to his feet, attempting to hide his slight embarrassment. Them a black worker's rolly chair appears a couple feet away. Obi notices it, and jumps onto it, then spins around and around, arms in the air.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yells, and breaks into a laugh. The sight is so funny and random, that I nurst into laughter, almost falling over.

"That is SO you, Obi." I smile, and his face says it all-Mission accomplished.

 **SO! That was my random dream! Now! To get some more typing and writting done! I want to get a bunch of things done up tonight. IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!**


End file.
